Hysteroscopy refers generally to the inspection of a uterine cavity using a hysteroscope with access through the cervix. As such, hysteroscopy allows diagnosis of intrauterine pathology and, furthermore, can be used for surgical intervention. The hysteroscope typically includes a scope and a sheath.
One problem associated with some current hysteroscopy systems is that they must be used in an operating room setting with the patient being under some type of anesthesia. Anesthesia is required in particular because the size of current hysteroscopes is large and, as such, they can cause discomfort and pain to the patient. For example, a typical hysteroscope may have an outermost diameter of about 9 millimeters. Such hysteroscopes include a scope having a diameter of about 8 millimeters and a sheath having a diameter of about 9 millimeters. In comparison, scientific literature on the subject agrees that hysteroscopy can be performed using a vaginoscopic approach, which can be performed in an office setting, only when the outermost diameter of the hysteroscope is about 6 millimeters or less.
Another problem associated with current scopes is that they typically include a blunt flange at the scope distal end. The flange extends outwardly from the scope and make it difficult, if not impossible, to use the scope without the sheath and/or without an obturator. Accordingly, the size of some current hysteroscopes is limited to the size of the scope and the sheath, .e.g., a diameter of 9 millimeters.
What is needed, therefore, is a hysteroscope system for an office setting that addresses the above-stated and other problems.